


Undeserving

by AraHinam



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, In this house we hate and disrespect Martin Addison, Light Angst, M/M, POV Bram Greenfeld, Protective Bram, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraHinam/pseuds/AraHinam
Summary: Bram had never been a violent person. He was firm in his belief that trying to solve your problems with physical violence would never solve anything. Even when he was a child, his parents had always prided themselves on raising such a calm, level headed kid. Bram had never been in a fight in his whole life.Until now.





	Undeserving

It was easy to forget all the things that happened leading up to Simon and Bram getting together. Those days of angst and regret and betrayal and full on depression-- there was no point in looking back on that stuff. Not when they were together now. Bram loved Simon, Simon loved Bram and they lived happily ever after. End of story. 

It was a normal day at Creekwood. It was sunny and just a touch too humid, the halls smelled like a toxic mix of Axe body spray and Victoria Secret, and some asshole was annoyingly playing music from a too loud speaker. Just a painfully average morning.

Bram was trying to keep up with a conversation between Simon and Leah, something about meme culture and the impacts of Andy Samberg. They were ping ponging from subject to subject and Bram was a little helpless whenever Simon looked over for his input. Bram shot a questioning glance at Nick, who gave him a shrug that said ‘this is your life man, get used to it’. 

“I’m just saying,” Simon said, stopping at his locker, “Comedians like that have a monopoly on those kinds of jokes because they’ve been doing it for years, way before the onset of what we now see as meme culture.” 

“And you’re telling me that meme’s haven’t influenced them at all.” Leah shot back. 

“I’m not saying that it hasn’t influenced them. Just maybe not as much as you would like to think.” 

“Well I think you’re both right.” Nick interjected, looking to stop the debate, “And now that everyone’s right can we please talk about something else. _Anything else_. Garrett’s having a party this weekend right? We goin’ to that?” 

Simon blushed, not realizing how into the argument he’d gotten, and turned toward his locker. Him and Leah had been admittedly loud and now the whole school had probably heard them arguing about _memes_ for god's sake. 

“I think it’s more of a kick back then a party.” Bram said, nudging Simon who was busy trying to escape into his locker. Simon smiled at him sheepishly and Bram really couldn’t resist kissing him when he looked like that, all red faced and shy. So he didn’t, leaning in to peck him quickly on the lips. Or, well, it was supposed to be quickly. 

“Save it for your bedroom, love birds.” Leah cooed. 

Bram chuckled, pulling away from his boyfriend. They shared a sappy smiled that earned them more awe’s from their friends. 

Simon slammed his locker shut and the group went their separate ways, heading to their classes. Bram kissed Simon once more before walking to homeroom. 

“Ah young love.”

Bram turned to see Martin Addison falling into step beside him. He resisted the urge to groan. There went his good morning. 

“Hi Martin.” Bram said, already trying to find a way out of the conversation. He didn’t necessarily have a problem with the theater nerd, but found him to be way too loud and way too obnoxious to speak with comfortably. It also didn’t help that Martin provided enough second hand embarrassment just by being himself that Bram always felt the need to cringe whenever he saw him. 

“I’m glad to see you and Simon so happy together,” Martin said, “And after such a rough few weeks.” 

“Yeah,” Bram said, hoping that if he didn’t contribute to the conversation Martin would leave him alone. 

“And I guess that’s all thanks to me.” Martin carried on smugly. 

Bram quirked his eyebrows, “Thanks to you?” 

“Well yeah,” Martin said, like it was obvious, “I mean if I had never given Simon that extra push, who knows if you guys would have ever met.” 

“What extra push?” 

“The emails,” Martin paused. He took in Bram’s questioning expression and continued, “Simon didn’t tell you that I was the one who posted them? On creeksecrets?” 

Bram stopped walking. 

“I mean, it wasn’t my proudest moment. It was kinda shitty of me to do that, but it all worked--” 

“Wait wait wait,” Bram said quickly, “You were the one that leaked our emails?” 

Martin paused, “Yeah.” 

Bram stood there incredulous, “ _Why_?” He asked, anger rising in him suddenly.

“Well,” Martin said, clearly caught of guard, “It was a rough time for me, y’know, what with everything that happened at homecoming. And me and Simon kind of had a deal that he would hook me up with Abby and when that didn’t work out everything just got out of hand.” 

“Out of hand?!” Bram said, his voice rising, “You call outing someone to the entire school ‘out of hand’?” 

A crowd was beginning to form, the teenagers drawn to the yelling like moths to a flame.

Martin stuttered out a half excuse, but Bram plowed on, “And what do you mean you had a deal? That doesn’t sound like a deal, that sounds like you blackmailed him.” 

Martin snapped his mouth shut, for the first time at a loss for words. 

Bram gasped out a incredulous laugh, “You really are the biggest asshole I've ever met, Martin.” He turned away, storming down the hall. 

“I’m sorry!” Martin cried, following after him, “Trust me I’ve beat myself up about it plenty.” He laid a hand on Bram’s shoulder, trying to stop him. In his rage, Bram stopped and shrugged him off viciously.

"Don't touch me." Bram growled 

“Sorry! Look it’s not that a big of a deal anymore,” Martin continued as Bram turned to storm off once more, “You and Simon are together now, so in the end maybe what I did was a good thing.” 

Bram had never been a violent person. He was firm in his belief that trying to solve your problems with physical violence would never solve anything. Even when he was a child, his parents had always prided themselves on raising such a calm, level headed kid. Bram had never been in a fight in his whole life. Until now.

It wasn’t really much of a fight though. The second his fist connected with Martin’s jaw the other boy went down like a sack of potatoes, squealing like a stuck pig. Bram felt this weird wave of adrenaline course through him. Really, he didn’t even know he was going to punch Martin until it had already happened. Now he was just standing there, just as shocked as the crowd forming around them as Martin moaned pitifully on the ground. 

A teacher suddenly pushed their way through the crowd, “What is going on here?” He yelled.

Bram shook himself out of his haze and turned to the teacher, “I- I punched him.” 

\---

“I don’t have to tell you that Creekwood high has a no tolerance fighting policy, Mr. Geenfeld.” Vice Principal Worth said, “You of all people know that. You are the captain of the soccer team and an honor student, what kind of example are you setting to your teammates if you’re going around punching other students?” 

Bram ducked his head, chastised, “I know Mr. Worth, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“Don’t apologize to me,” He replied, “Apologize to Martin Addison, he is the one you hit.” 

Bram clenched his jaw, “I’m sorry Mr. Worth. I know what I did was wrong, but I’m not going to apologize to Martin. He got what he deserved.” 

“Abraham--” 

“No.” Bram stopped him, “I’ll take whatever punishment you have for me, but Martin is a jerk. I’m sorry that I disrupted the school day and that I caused a scene, but I’m not sorry for punching him.” 

Mr. Worth let out a sigh, clearly disappointed, “3 days suspension, Mr. Greenfeld.” 

Bram nodded, not expecting anything less, “I understand. Sorry again.” 

Bram shrugged on his backpack and left the office. Thankfully, everyone was in class still and the halls were empty save for a few stragglers. His time in Mr. Worth’s office had taken up a surprising amount of time and first period was already ending soon. He walked to his locker, unloaded his books, and made his way to the parking lot quickly before he remembered he rode with Simon this morning. Bram sighed, trying to decide if it was worth walking home when his phone pinged. 

_< 3 Simon <3: Someone told me you got in a fight?? Are you okay? What happened? _

_‘Not really a fight, but yeah I punched Martin. Worth suspended me. 3 days.’_

_< 3 Simon <3: Where are you? _

_‘Parking lot. Gonna walk home.’_

_< 3 Simon <3: Stay there. I’m coming _

Bram wanted to text back that he didn’t have to do that, but figured he was already getting out of class. He sat down on the corner of the sidewalk. Now that everything had calmed down, Bram noticed an ache in his knuckles from where he punched Martin. He rubbed his palm over them, feeling just a shred of remorse at how hard he must have hit him. 

“Bram!” 

Turning around, Bram saw Simon jogging toward him. He stood, still rubbing his hand. Simon came to a stop before him, panting slightly. 

“Well you don’t look hurt at all.” Simon huffed. 

Bram laughed, “I told you it wasn’t much of a fight. I punched him once and that was it.” 

Simon noticed where he was rubbing his hand and his brow furrowed. He reached forward and grabbed Bram’s hand, rubbing a thumb over the bruising skin. 

“Why’d you punch Martin?” Simon asked, “Not that I’m terribly upset about that, the guys a grade A jackass.” 

Bram snorted his agreement. He pulled his hand away from Simon gently, “Why didn’t you tell me that Martin was the one that leaked our emails?” 

Simon paused, eyebrows raising, “Who told you that?” 

“ _Martin_ did.” 

“Oh,” Simon said, dumbfounded, “It never came up I guess.” 

Bram scoffed, “That asshole had the nerve to tell me we should be thankful that he leaked our emails. That we wouldn’t be together it wasn’t for him.” 

Simon’s jaw dropped. A look of fury crossed his face before he steeled himself, “I’m glad you punched him. You’re stronger than I am, so it probably hurt more than if I did it.” 

Bram laughed, stepping closer to Simon. His boyfriend smiled, his eyes crinkling, and wrapped his arms around Bram’s shoulders in a loose hug. Bram rested his forehead on his shoulder, finding peace for the first time since this morning. 

“I’m sorry you got suspended.” Simon murmured. 

“So am I,” Bram groaned, “I don’t know how I’m gonna tell my mom.” 

Simon rubbed his shoulders comfortingly for a moment before he pulled away, “Want me to give you a ride home?” 

Bram shook his head, “It’s not that long of a walk, I’ll be fine.” 

Simon rolled his eyes, “Let me take you home, Bram. It’s the least I can do after you defended my honor.” 

Bram snorted, “Or it’s just an excuse to get out of class.” 

Simon gasped, mock offended, “I resent that Abraham Greenfeld.” 

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Simon cursed under his breath and took off, telling Bram to stay put as he raced back into the building. Bram lounged on the sidewalk, in a much better mood thanks to Simon. A few people passed him, whispering as they went by and Bram rolled his eyes. How rumors spread so quickly in a school this size would always be a mystery to him. He received a few texts from his friends and Garrett, asking him what happened. He responded to Garrett’s, skimming over some of the details but letting him know that he had been suspended. 

“You ready?” 

Simon was walking over to him, backpack hung over his shoulder. 

“So I guess you’re not going back to class today,” Bram asked, shooting Simon a knowing smile. 

“I mean,” Simon said innocently, “I have to take you home, I wouldn’t be a very good boyfriend if I didn’t. And if we just happen to stop by Waffle House on our way than that can’t be helped now can it?” 

Bram smiled, reaching over to grab Simon’s hand, “I guess it only makes sense. I mean Waffle House is sorta on the way. If we take the long way.” 

“It’d be irresponsible not to.” 

And that’s how the two boys found themselves at Waffle House, sharing a stack of syrupy pancakes. Their hands were twined together on top of the table, Simon swiping his thumb over Bram’s knuckles every so often. 

“I can’t believe you punched Martin,” Simon shaking his head incredibly, “God knows I’ve wanted to for months.” 

“He deserved it,” Bram said, squeezing Simon’s hand. Simon hummed his approval, shoving another bite of pancakes in his mouth. Bram zoned out, looking at their intertwined hands for a moment before looking up at Simon, “He was blackmailing you for months wasn’t he? All so he could try and be with Abby?” 

“Yeah,” Simon replied, “Guy was obsessed with her. Like freaky obsessed. She wasn’t interested at all, but I tried to force it, you know? I lied to my friends so many times for him and he outed me anyway.” 

Simon shrugged and Bram sighed, “I’m sorry. You went through all that for me, and in the end I abandoned you for it.” 

“Hey,” Simon said, squeezing his hand, “Don’t say that. You were under a lot of pressure.” 

“So were you,” Bram insisted, “I didn’t even stop to think about how you were feeling. I wasn’t the one who was outed, yet I overreacted like I was.” 

Simon frowned, “It’s okay. I understand why you did it, and I’m not upset about it anymore.” 

“You should,” Bram said, irritated suddenly, “You should be angry. At all of us. I mean Martin’s a vindictive asshole, but we were your friends. Me, Abby, Nick, Leah-- we all abandoned you when you needed us most. And yet here you are, so forgiving like we did nothing wrong. We don’t deserve that.” 

Simon sat there, stunned into silence. 

“We don’t deserve someone like you Simon,” Bram said softly. 

Bram sat back in his seat, feeling a little wired. He’d gone through so many emotions today and was beginning to feel like a totally different person. The old Bram wouldn’t be punching people or making powerful declarations like this. Apparently new Bram did, with gusto. 

“I’m not going to lie and say what happened didn’t hurt me,” Simon murmured, “It was a shitty few weeks.” 

Bram nodded, feeling all sorts of guilt swirling around in him 

“But,” Simon continued, “That was in the past. I have you now. I have my friends again and my family and even though everything sucked back then, I don’t want to dwell on that now when I have everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

Simon got up suddenly, moving around to the other side of the booth to sit next to Bram. He cupped the others boys face and hesitated for only a moment before pulling him into a kiss. Bram reacted instantly, resting his hands on Simon’s waist. Simon moaned softly, deepening the kiss into something that was borderline inappropriate for the setting before pulling away, resting his forehead on Bram’s. They were both panting slightly, a little worked up from the sudden passion that built between them. Simon rubbed circles on Bram’s jaw where he was still cupping his face. 

“Thank you for worrying about me though,” Simon murmured, “It’s nice having someone care about me like this, I’ve never had that before.” 

Bram’s hold on his waist tightened minutely, “I want you to feel like this always. You deserve to be loved and cared for, Simon.” 

Simon smiled, leaning in to kiss Bram again.They lost themselves in the kiss for a few moments, only stopping when the waitress interrupted them to clear their plates. Simon stayed in his new seat next to Bram while they paid the check and held his hand as they left. 

They spent the rest of the day at Simon’s house, wrapped up in each other on his couch. Simon's parents were thankfully at work and would be until at least 6, so there was no worry about them coming home to catch them ditching class. Well, catching Simon ditching class at least. 

An Animal Planet documentary played on the TV, but the boys were much too distracted by each other to watch. They made out shamelessly, Bram leaning back until he was essentially laying down with Simon above him. Bram fingers tangled in Simon’s hair, pulling it slightly just to hear the soft groan Simon let out every time he did so. Simon’s hands were slowly inching up under Bram’s shirt, rubbing at the cut of Bram’s hips and his sides. The shorter boy squirmed, arching his hips up slightly as Simon got closer and closer to Bram’s now aching erection. 

Suddenly, Simon pulled away, more than a little breathless, “My room?” 

Bram nodded quickly, grabbing the offered hand as Simon got off of him and pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom. 

They burst into Simon’s room, kicking the door shut behind them as they met each other once more in a heated kiss. Simon wrapped his hands around Bram’s waist tightly, pulling him flush against him. They shuffled slowly over to the bed and collapsed on top of it, Bram on top of Simon. He straddled Simon’s waist, grinding their hips together when he felt Simon’s erection through the layers of jeans. Simon groaned, hips twitching upwards at the friction. 

Bram pulled away to catch his breath, feeling more than a little worked up. Simon moved his kisses to Bram’s neck, nipping every so often at the soft skin under his jaw. Bram moaned, grinding down a bit harder. He yanked at Simon’s shirt, urging the other boy to take it off. Simon leaned up abruptly, displacing Bram slightly. He yanked his shirt off over his head before pulling at Bram’s as well. Soon the two boys were both shirtless and hard, lips locked once more as Simon pulled Bram more firmly in his lap. 

Bram inched his hands down to Simon’s waist, hovering his hands over the top of his pants. Simon bit Bram’s lower lip before nodding slightly, pushing his hips up into Bram’s questioning hands. Taking the hint, Bram popped the button on the jeans, zipping down his fly quickly before shoving his hand into Simon’s pants. He curled a hand around the base of his erection and grinned when Simon let out a deep groan and flopped back onto his back. 

“Shit.” Simon whispered, breath catching. 

Bram leaned back in Simon’s lap, appreciating the view of his boyfriend squirming and moaning beneath him. He shoved his pants further down, giving him leverage to stroke Simon firmly. Bram stopped for a moment, ignoring Simon’s protest, and leaned over to the bottle of lotion on the side ledge next to the bed. He squirted some into his hand before taking hold of Simon’s cock one more. Simon gasped, his hips arching upwards, almost bucking Bram from his lap. 

“I’m close.” Simon panted. 

“Go ahead.” Bram whispered, “Come for me.” 

Simon groaned, a blush was forming on his chest, spreading up to his neck and face. He was breathing hard, one hand tangled in the sheets and the other squeezing at Bram’s hip. Simon groaned loudly once more, hips twitching sharply as he came into Bram’s fist. 

Just watching Simon come had Bram more than worked up and, after stroking his boyfriend through his orgasm, shoved his hand into his own pants jerking himself quickly. Simon moaned when he saw him and leaned up, pressing sloppy kisses to Bram’s chest as his boyfriend got himself off. Simon paid special attention to Bram’s nipples, biting and licking at them until Bram tangled his hands tightly in his hair and shuddered in his arms as he came. Simon felt the warm splashes on his own stomach and his cock gave an interested twitch at the feeling. 

Bram let out a breathless laugh when he was finished, leaning his full weight on Simon. Simon kissed his cheek, pulling them down to lay in his bed. He reached over for a tissue and wiped himself off, tossing the soiled tissue somewhere in the vicinity of the garbage can he had by his desk. Bram cuddled into Simon sleepily, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hold. 

The dozed peacefully for a while, happy to spend their time wrapped up in each others arms. Simon was running his fingers up and down Bram’s back, smiling every time it made Bram shudder. 

“Simon?” Bram said, loathe to break the comfortable silence they had, but feeling an urge he couldn’t fight rise in him. 

Simon shifted slightly so he could look at Bram, “Yeah?” 

Bram bit his lips. He probably shouldn’t say it. It was way too soon. They’d only been dating officially for a few months, way too soon to say what he was thinking. But he’d been thinking it for weeks. He’d known it since before Simon when his boyfriend, he’d known it since Simon was his Jaques and made him feel brave and happy and loved. Bram was nervous but more than ready to say, “I love you.” 

Simon’s brows rose in shock for a moment, making Bram regret it briefly, before a soft smile spread across his face. He cupped a hand on Bram’s jaw, pulling him in for a slow kiss that left Bram feeling light headed. 

“I love you too, Bram.”


End file.
